Talk:DragonBall GT - The 484th Style
Sure, I agree. Thanks for asking! D-Disk My Response I am gonna do my best to correct what you have posted in this. Because you have a lot of things wrong. And the way you wrote the page made it seem like you where a ignorant DBGT hater. 1. Dende's wish was for the really evil ones not every single evil person on Earth. Besides Pilaf is not that evil. 2. Dude are you a idiot? Because thats NOT the same form! That is Golden Great Ape. That is a different form then the regular Great Ape duh! The regular great ape only increases base power by 10x. That one increased it by a lot higher. As a Golden Great Ape Goku hurt Super Baby 2 badly. If he was 10x stronger he could not have hurt him at all. Since his SSJ3 form could not and that is 400x stronger then his base form. So Golden Great Ape must be a lot higher. 3. Because its a completely new transformation! Dude now you are just using pure hate with no logic at all. SSJ4 is the final and most powerful SSJ form and is different then the others. It is basically half ape and half super saiyan. I mean come on. This and the previous one don't even count as contradictions just your opinion. 4. Now here comes the part when I declare you as ignorant. You really need to read some more stuff on the DB Wiki. The reason Goku's tail grew back is because Saiyan's tails grow back as kids you idiot! How the heck could you not know that? Gohan's grew back because he was a kid. Only when they are adults it stops growing. What Kami did was not permanent! Goku's tail never grew back because Goku was not a little kid when he removed it so it stopped growing back. Once the saiyans are like 7 if the tail is removed it does not grow back. Seriously. Also as a sidenote. DBGT was not FUNimation's doing. It was Toei Animations doing. FUNimation is just the english company that translate it to english. Besides that GT was apart of of Akira Toriayama's doing! He made designs for characters,locations, and items. He is also listed as the author of the original japanse version of DBGT. So you need to get your facts straight before going on rants. EntertainmentFan14 01:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't agree with you on number 4. That's wrong. The show started when Goku was 10. And Goku had his tail cut by Puar, when he turned Great Ape, so how did he get it back?"Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 08:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Matrix, your an idiot, they stop growing at seven. It wouldn't regrow, however, in GT, Old Kai wished for gokus tail to be back! BenjaminJr 21:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Adding my own rant. 1st Contradiction You relentlessly diss DBGT because it sucked. Why does it suck? It's your own opinion. It's not fact. just SHUT THE HELL UP BenjaminJr 21:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :) So what you're saying is that Akira took part in the only decent part of the show? I'm glad it;s not canon, but I'm a little disspointed that the canon continuation of the series is a video game. Oh well, as long as they don't pull a GT and make everyone so old that nobody can make a non alternate fanon then I'm happy. Yay! And anyways, it can be argued that GT had potential. I mean, they could have not had him be a kid, and used the dark stars being spread around the Universe as an excuse to add some sagas for each ball that are Z quality. And anyways, Omega looked really cool, and Super Saiyan 4 was epic. In fact, I might right a fanon about how GT should have been. 19:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) So has Xicor. A lot. Then the chance is still open. Or maybe GT is just cursed so that it can never be good. But at least I can try. NCF? Koukishi's response I'll combat your "contradictions," as you so graciously call them in point form. #Like EntertainmentFan said above, he only wished that the really evil people to not be revived. Also, Mai and Shu (Pilaf's henchmen) were not evil in any way, shape or form, so they could have survived if Pilaf didn't, gathered the Dragon Balls and revived the cretin. #In case you never paid attention in Saiyan History class, the Original Super Saiyan was a Golden Great Ape. Don't be makin' accusations when you don't even have the full back-story on the race. #The reason Super Saiyan 4 was so different aesthetics-wise than the previous forms was that it was brought on by becoming a Golden Great Ape and taking control while in said form. All other variants are triggered by intense emotions, not by Blutz waves. #First things first, it's "retarded," not "retarted." Moving on, Gohan's tail returned multiple times throughout the early story arcs in Dragon Ball Z. Goku's also regrew in Dragon Ball. And so what if Kami said it was permanent? You know how many times Kami has been proven wrong? That's right; more than I care to count. There; I gave you four solid arguments to your "contradictions." I await your response. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • )''. 22:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC)